Bowling, what could go wrong?
by buckybeebarnes
Summary: The avengers, once again, save the world from a threat. Tony comes up with a great idea and decides they all deserve to have fun.
1. The Bright Idea

Chapter one

The avengers return from saving the earth, once again. All with their own separate cuts and scrapes. All mourning the possibility of global extinction. Until tony comes up with a bright idea.

"You know what... we deserve to have fun every now and than."

Everyone grins from where they are sitting in the common room.

"Friday?" Tony yells at the ceiling

"Yes, Boss?" Friday's voice echoed the room

"Rent out the bowling alley, the one ten or so minutes from here?" Tony responded

"What time?" Friday asked

A grin appeared on Tony's face as he look at Peter and Wanda, who had big smiles on their faces. "All day tomorrow, Fri."

"Bowling... ALL DAY!? I'm too old for this" Clint mumbled from on top of the counter

"I'm sure you'll be fine, old man" replied Wanda getting up from her spot on the couch, next to peter.

"And don't worry there's an arcade there too. Okay! Everyone, we're leaving tomorrow at 10:00AM sharp, meet us all downstairs. Also, Super soldiers, witch, spider-ling and others with enhanced abilities... try to go easy on us mortals"

Everyone was laughing as they left to their own quarters, talking about how excited they were. Which left tony and peter, trying to bet $10 on who will win the entire game.

Hey guys! How's it going? This is the first ever book I am writing. I will post the new chapter every Friday (although today is Saturday, oOpS) but yea! This is going to be probably 10 or so chapters long. Just the avengers being happy!

This is very short, I know, I know. But! Chapter 2 is going to be the avengers going to the alley and possibly starting to bowl. We'll see!


	2. Drinks on the house!

All of the worlds mightiest hero's were awakened by the soothing voice of Friday, telling them it was time to wake up and get ready. Instructing then to wear normal, street, clothes as they will not be fighting any wars or battles today.

Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve, Bucky and Sam all took their time getting out of bed. However, Wanda and Peter didn't waste a second hopping out of bed. They both quickly got dressed, brushed their teeth, and met each other down in the common room. Which was the plan.

"Peter! Aren't you excited?" Wanda exclaimed. Whenever Wanda got excited or passionate about anything, her slokovian accent was more audible. Also when she got angry. So Peter could easily tell she was looking forward to the adventure planned for today.

"Yes, it's going to be a hoot and a half" Peter grinned back

"Wow, you are definitely Tony's son."

Peter simply rolled his eyes with a small smile forming. He was proud, whenever someone compares him to Tony.

"Who do you think will win?" Peter curiously asked "I bet Bucky has some secret skills from back in the 40's... I'm betting on him."

Wanda nodded "Good pick. But I think Captain will win. I'm placing my bet on him."

"Alright, deal." Peter nodded, satisfied with his pick, as they shake hands. "Wait," he quickly added "You can't use your magic to sabotage Bucky"

Wanda threw her hands up in surrender "Okay okay, I promise." They both giggled as the others were starting to come down the elevator to have breakfast.

9:30 AM:

ETA: 30 minutes

The group had all finished breakfast they made their way down the elevator to the pick up spot. All wearing jeans or sweatpants, hoodie, jacket or zip-up sweater, and just regular running shoes or sneakers.

As they stepped out of the elevator, they come to find tony standing in front of a black limo.

"I thought we were going with something a little low key?" Sam grinned

"Come on guys, we deserve a fun time and a stylish way to get there" tony responded, with an innocent smile

They all huddled into the car, all of them just barley fitting inside. Tony sitting next to Peter, Peter sitting next to Wanda, Wanda sitting next to Clint, Clint sitting next to Nat, Nat sitting next to Steve, Steve sitting next to Bucky, and Bucky sitting next to Sam.

All having small conversations within themselves. Until they all start listening to Steve and Bucky talk about life in the 40's. Everyone enjoyed hearing about back in the day and earning something new about Bucky. He was often quiet.

Before they knew it the driver said they have arrived. They all exited the vehicle, mumbling their thanks to the driver as they waited near the doors.

Tony was the one to lead them into the alley, as it was his reservation. They were all greeted by two teens. Well, maybe not teens. One had blonde hair the other had brown. The brunette was shy looking. Quiet.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." The blonde started, "the arcade is reserved just for you guys, however there is a birthday party that was already reserved ahead of time and, well, why say no to a 13 year old?" She smiled. "The party is only on alley 1 and 2. You all can have the rest of the alleys if you would like. Unless you want teams of course, we will be able to assist."

One of the other employees next to her whispered something into her ear. "Oh! And free drinks for the avengers. On the house." She added nodding and smiling.

Tony didn't try to hide the fact that he didn't like the others being here. Bucky, Natasha and Clint were the first to look over and scan the group for anything out of the ordinary. It seemed fine. It looked like a party... a normal party? But something made Nat uneasy about it, and she could see it on Bucky's face as well.

 **Here ya go guys! The last chapter was too short, so I decided to do another one. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next chapter will be posted on Friday!**

 **Until next time.**


	3. unexpected visitors

Everyone got they're bowling shoes, and they're own bowling ball, the game was ready to begin. As everyone was tying they're shoes, they're attention is turned over to Wanda and Peter. Peter whispered something to Wanda's ear, that made her face pale.

Her eyes sparkled red and she telepathically said:

'Peter says he heard the group over there talking in Russian. His spider senses are ringing like crazy. Don't let your guard down.'

Peter's spider sense has never been wrong. They all knew that. Steve immediately looks over to Bucky, who has a clenched mental arm and jaw. Clint and Nat then share a look, and Clint spoke up as he finished tying his other shoe.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go to the washroom," he paused. "Before we get into the fun" He smiled.

If he wasn't a trained assassin they would've been able to see his nerves in that smile. But only Natasha picked up on that. As Clint got up he nudged Bucky casually.

Bucky got the hint— The men's washroom was closest to alley 1 and 2.

"Oh," he jumped up "yea I gotta go too."

The group shared a worried look.

"Okay..." Tony breathed "let's get started, shall we?" He grinned.

Tony typed everyone's name down onto the iPad. The order went Tony, Peter, Wanda, Steve, Nat, Bucky, Clint, and then Sam. But, of course, because it was Tony, they all had nicknames.

Peter= Underroos

Wanda= Wizards Wand

Steve= Capsicle

Bucky= Metal arm

Clint= Bird Brain

Sam= Burdie suit

And Nat... well... Nat was just Nat. Why risk giving a highly trained assassin a funny name.

"Get a strike tony!" Wanda shouted as tony grabbed his 10 pound ball. He replied by turning around and posing with a peace sign.

He threw his ball smoothly down the center of the alley, and got all 10 down.

He turned around, "It's physics." He winked at Nat. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Pete!" Tony said, patting Peters back as he got up from his spot next to Wanda.

He picked up his ball, which was also 10 pounds. Even with superhuman strength he doesn't see the need to use it. Even if the ball was as light as a feather. He also didn't want the party on the other side of the building getting curious. He threw his ball down the alley and also got a strike. Tony felt some pride rise up in his stomach.

"The father like son!" he said smiling as he went up to Peter and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, guiding him to his seat.

As Wanda was about to get up, they all see Clint and Bucky returning. Clint and Bucky sit down, Clint was forcing a smile, and Bucky has his usual resting face.

Wanda then allowed them all to communicate telepathically together so everyone can hear the intel.

'Okay, so we didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. To us it just seemed like a normal party. But of course Bucky and the fact he can speak Russian-' Bucky then interrupted.

'They were planning something. Not an attack. They were using code words, meanings for something else.' Bucky said.

'So should we attack first, or wait?' Tony asked. Worried for Peter and Wanda. As he, and everyone else knew that if there was an attack, they'd take them to test mutant abilities. They can't let that happen so tony was all for attacking first.

'Man, they seem to have a plan. A well thought out plan.' Clint said

'If we don't do something now we might not get the chance to.' Natasha butted in.

'Alright. Let's just weigh it out. See if Peter can catch anything else. Bucky, Clint, and Nat, keep your eyes on them. Anything out of the ordinary let us know.' Steve said. Peter nodded and the others nodded and agreed on the plan.

"Okay Wanda, lets see what you got" Clint said with a smile.

Wanda was about to get up and bowl. But then a devilish smile appeared on her face. Her eyes glowed scarlet. They all looked over at her ball, which was now floating, with red around it.

"Heyyyyyy! That's not fair!" Clint whined

"That's cheating!" Tony said

"Hey, if the super soldiers and the spider-ling can use their super strengths then I can use my power." She said, not taking her eyes off of the ball. Then with a swift flick of her finger the ball was sent down the alley, knocking down all 10 pins.

"Man... I'm gonna loose!" Sam mumbled, making everyone laugh.

"Come on, Rogers." Bucky mumbled, patting his back. He was still staring at Wanda, amazed by her powers. But there was something familiar about her abilities. They weren't kept at the same hydra facility, so why would they be familiar?

Steve got up to bowl, getting his 26 pound ball, as it was the heaviest there, and walking up to the alley. He was about the swing back the ball. But then heard a loud bang.

He felt something hot in his thigh.

It was wet.

'Oh god' he thought, as he stumbled over. He looks over to the group on the other side of the building.

All of them were holding guns. Pointing them at the team.

His people.

Steve's vision then began to blur.

He started stumbling towards someone who was panicked? Bucky? Was it? He was upset? Worried?

Nothing made sense.

"What-" he gaped "wha-what was i-in that b-bullet?" Steve asked as Bucky leaned him up against the booth, they were just sitting on.

Bucky had a cloth to the wound and applying pressure. "I don't know. Just keep your eyes open, look at me." Steve then put his hand on Bucky's and gave him a weak smile. He closed his eyes and his head lolled back.

"Steve?" He waited for a response. "Steve!" He yelled.

Peter felt his spider sense scream as the first shot went off. He reacted by pushing Tony and Wanda off of their seats and onto the floor. He looked up and saw Bucky rushing over to Steve. Clint and Natasha pulled out their own guns, nobody knew they had, and started firing back from where they were taking cover behind a table on its side.

As Sam was ducked down trying to get up the stairs to the balcony, he yelled at Clint to pass him a gun.

"I only brought one! Friday said we weren't going to be fighting any wars today," he yelled, "Look where that got us." He mumbled that last bit to himself.

Bucky then looked away from Steve, "Here, Sam." He yelled. Throwing his own gun across the room with precision. Which Sam caught easily.

"Thanks, Buck." Sam yelled back, then continued to run up the stairs. Bucky turned his attention back to Steve waved Wanda over to help.

Tony had double tapped his watch creating an Ironman hand, he raised it above the booth he was taking cover behind and shot in that direction. The attackers then covered their ears and fell to their knees as Clint, Nat, Tony and Peter ran over to them to start fighting.

Nat managed to pin someone down to the floor not even second after encountering him. A male Russian, who had a tooth pick in his mouth. Not very well trained for an assumed hydra agent, she thought.

"кто ты? На кого вы работаете?" She asked.

(Who are you? Who do you work for?)

He took a few deep breathes, working up a spine chilling grin.

"я думаю, вы уже знаете" (I think you already know) he replied.

Her heart stopped. But she didn't show it. She knocked him out with the butt of her gun and got up off the floor, ready to fight some more and two more men got up from there seats. Sam saw them encountering Nat and shot one of them, directly into the knee cap. Nat looked up and nodded her thanks, then returning her attention back to the other.

Peter encountered a male. But he spoke English. Peter got a few good hits in, dodged a lot of punches from the attacker. He got punched in the lip once, which is why his lip is now split. Peter didn't worry too much about it.

"We know who you are, spider boy." The man said while he had Peter in a choke hold. He froze. They knew his identity?Before Peter knew it he felt a poke in his neck that burned slightly afterwards, and the attacker let go. He started for feel dizzy, his legs started to feel numb.

"What was that!?" He asked, taking a few stumbling steps backwards.

No answer from the attacker. He just smiled.

Then Peter's knee buckled and he fell to the floor. He looks towards Tony with pleading eyes, who was also in the middle of a fight.

"Da-dad?" His eyes started to get blurry. Falling to the ground, into dark unconsciousness.

Tony turned around quickly, just in time to watch Peter fall to the floor.

"Peter!" Tony yelled.

Tony saw Wanda running over to him out of the corner of his eye. She must've been tending to Steve, he thought.

Wanda's eyes turned red in anger. As she looked up from peter's body.

"You hurt him." She said, her accent strong. Her eyes turned even red, and magic circled around her. "You. Hurt. Him." She said. Standing up from where Peter was laying. She used her magic to push Peter's attacker against the wall.

"Call off you're team, and maybe, just maybe I won't rip you apart," She said. Walking slowly towards the man stuck to the wall. "Limb, by limb." She added, her eyes glowing brighter.

He struggled to breathe as she slowly curled her hand into a fist.

"Hail..." gasp "hydra." He worked up his best smile.

She remembered what hydra did to her. How innocent she was. How similar she was to everyone else. How she didn't like to be different. How much she didn't like herself. How she was a... monster.

Just when she was about to rip him apart, for hurting her family, she also felt a poke in her neck. Falling to the ground in unconsciousness. As she fell she saw Clint rush over.

"Wanda? Stay awake, Kid." Clint said. Not focusing on the man gasping for air on the ground.

Bucky then unfocused on Steve's steady rise and fall of his chest to hear total silence. He peeked up from where he and Steve were taking cover, to see all of his teammates on the ground. Natasha, Tony, Wanda, Peter, and through the glass border of the balcony he sees Sam, all of them unconscious. He pales, and he hears someone behind him. He turns around, to see the young brunette from earlier, when they were being greeted.

He looks at her closely, looking at her exposed wrist. A black tattoo, with an octopus. He stands up, clenching his metal arm. There's something he notices about her. He's seen that look before. He's seen it so often... in the mirror. Her face is blank.

Like nothing.

No emotion.

No feeling.

She walks slowly towards him, and he starts walking slowly towards her, not showing his fear. Then he remembers. The Winter Witch. Same powers as Wanda, maybe even more powerful.

He and her were friends back in hydra. They were kept together, and quite often had to fight each other.

Her eyes glowed an icy blue and he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. Then someone came up to him and jabbed a needle into his neck.

As he was falling into unconsciousness he heard someone talking to him.

"Welcome back, Soldier."

And then...

Black.

Nothingness.

Haha! I was thinking of waiting two weeks, since the cliffhanger and all but I'm not THAT mean. Also don't worry, Steve is fine. So that being said—

Cya all on Friday!


	4. It won’t kill them?

Peter was the last one to wake up. He allowed his senses to tell him something was horribly wrong. His spider sense was going crazy. He jolted awake when he started hearing a loud ringing noise in his ear… directly in his ear. He screamed in pain.

"No, p-please stop. Stop! plea-" it stopped. He heard someone yelling his name… Who?

He slowly began to open his eyes. It was bright. Very very bright. He can feel a sensory overload coming on. He squinted slightly to see a big spot light directly above him. But then it started to dim down.

"Look around, Little spider." Said an unknown voice from behind him.

Peter then began to look around the area he was currently in. A grey cell. He moved his arms and legs trying to escape— Darn. Vibranium cuffs. The room was very cold, which made the cold metal table he was laying on make him colder. Especially on a bare back… wait. Where was his science pun t-shirt and the MIT hoodie tony let him borrow. Where was Tony? He thought to himself. He tried to sit up a bit more to get a better look at his surroundings. He looked to his left, and found Wanda. Also attached to a metal table. She was pale, dead looking, he thought. She had blood running down her noise.

"W-wanda?" He questioned, hoping to the gods for some sort of response. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a very weak, but reassuring, smile.

"Oh don't worry, Little Spider. She's fine." Peter tried to look at who was speaking but the metal around his wrists were stopping him.

Peter then looked to his right to see a bright white room, behind what he assumed was shatterproof glass. Unfortunately, but fortunately, behind the glass was Nat, Sam, Steve, Clint, and Tony. All of them standing, except for Steve who was leaning up against the wall, all with worried expressions. Sam and Natasha were pacing, back and forth. Whereas Clint and Tony stood as close as they could to the glass looking at Peter and Wanda with stressed and worried expressions. There was a speaker coming from the white room, to Peter and Wanda's.

"Hey Pete, everything is going to be okay. Don't worry." Said Tony, trying to work up a smile of comfort.

"Stay strong, Peter. We'll get you out of this." Steve whispered quietly. Peter's attention turned to Steve, and he saw just how pale their captain was. He didn't look good at all.

Peter nodded.

"You know, 'worlds mightiest hero's' blah blah blah," the man said, rolling a chair over to the glass to face the team. "I know you will find a way out of this current situation, but will you?" He smiled at the puzzling and confused look on everyone's faces. "I'm going to make you all suffer. Not physically, no. But worse then that! Emotionally, mentally. I've done much research on all of you. Captain, for example," Cap looks up, unfortunately giving the man a clue that he is paying attention to his speech "You see, both, Peter AND Wanda as your children, even though they are not. Same with Ms. Widow and Barton. Seeing them scream in agony, begging for their childhood hero's to save them, that will break you." He looked up and grinned, then looked Tony directly in the eye. "I know you have nightmares, PTSD, Stark. My only goal is to make sure none of you sleep tonight." He finished.

"Okay yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway guys," he said turning to face everyone else "last time i checked there were eight of us peacefully bowling this morning… where's metal arm?"

Steve then snapped his head up, watching every movement the man was making as he spoke.

"Oh, don't you worry. He's safe. Being accompanied by his ol' hydra companion."

"And who might that be?" Tony questioned, seeing the worried look on Steve's face.

The man then spun around on his swivel chair to face Wanda. He worked up his best grin.

"The Winter Witch."

Wanda has heard of her. Said to be even more dangerous then herself.

"Who are you?" Wanda asked, as her eyes glowed red. However, a second after she tried corrupt her mind, she started screaming.

"That is what happens to little witches who tried to dig into other peoples minds." The man said, way to cheery for it to bring them comfort. "I am your worst nightmare."

Tony scowled loudly, so everyone can hear. Clint dramatically rolled his eyes. Sam was unable to contain his laughter.

"A name would've been more sufficient but, hey, whatever floats your boat, man." Clint exclaimed with a wide smile.

"The name's Dr. Jones." He said walking over to where Wanda and Peter were currently laying. He picked up two needles that were laying on a surgical tray, that was directly in between the kids. Unfortunately, everyones smile and laughter faded once they saw him pick it up. "Was that up to your standard, Mr. Barton?" He grinned at all of the avengers, who went from smiling to concerned. Dr. Jones knew he had them all wrapped around his finger. At the same time he jabbed the needles into Wanda and Peters arm. Both of them tensing up after the substance went through their veins. "Oh this? Don't worry…" He paused. "Well it won't kill them, at least—"

All of their attention turned to Wanda as she screamed. It made everyone flinch,

"You know what mutants do when having nightmares that seem real? They hurt people." Dr. Jones grinned.

Oddly enough, Sam was the one to yell first. "You are making kids relive their worst fears? Did you really just call KIDS mutants? THEY ARE PEOPLE TOO!" He screamed, punching the glass. Didn't do anything anyways.

"Hey hey, there are speakers running from in here to in there." Natasha stepped in pulling away from the glass. "The speaker is probably loud enough to affect Peter's enhanced hearing."

Sam then walked and slumped down onto the floor just like Steve.

"Ms. Widow is correct. We don't want them to fear you guys… of course."

That made them all chill.

How will they get out of this exactly.

Bucky must know this place, they all thought. He knows the way out. He probably has a plan.

Right? Everything's going to be alright?

— Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter, and sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Unfortunately didn't have time to proof read this chapter. Anyways, until next time!


	5. Fire and Ice

Bucky woke up with a jolt. Immediately feeling that there was someone in his mind. Someone... cold was wandering around in his mind. He looked around his small dark cell, it was all too familiar. He was on a metal table, alike to Peter and Wanda's except his was diagonally positioned so his body was facing to the entrance of the cell. He tugged at the restraints, beginning to feel anxious. He looked up and noticed there was a security camera at the top right corner of the room. In the top left corner was a mirror. It was angled perfectly so he could see his reflection. He had a black eye and some cuts on his face, nothing to worry about. He also saw someone else's reflection. She was sitting in the corner to the right in a swivel chair and was looking down, but not enough to not be able to see her eyes glowing an icy blue.

"Stop reading my mind." He said quietly and hesitantly. Knowing how Wanda couldn't help but wander into someone's mind. "It's not the most beautiful place to be." He added, still looking at her in the mirror.

She looked up. Her eyes slowly dimming and her crazy curly brown hair moving out of her face. She stood up and moved her chair, so she could face Bucky.

Bucky then got a good look at his old companion. She was skinny, skinnier then before, that made his self hate spark a little. He also noticed her all black attire. Two guns hanging from her hips. Not that she needs them, she could easily get out of a situation with her powers.

"It's not so bad." Bucky gave her a confused look as she sat down "Your mind. I've seen worse." She gave him a soft smile. But then it disappeared. "Do you remember me?" She whispered.

Bucky nodded looking down. "I'm sorry." He remembered her accent when she was just a little girl. A mix of British, but a hint of Russian to it. She still has it.

She nodded back.

They both tensed as a man walked through the cell doors. She didn't stand, only straightened her posture.

"Hello, Soldier. You must remember me." He grinned.

Dr. Jones, Bucky knew.

"Of course you do. How could you forget?" His smile almost reached his ears. "Now, from my understanding. I remember you are not very compliant anymore." He sighed. "What a shame. Anyways, I have all of your friends and I am going to hurt them." He said very bluntly.

"Why?" Bucky asked, looking up at the man.

"Oh, it speaks! Well, Mr.Barnes, I'm too tired to try to reprogram you into doing what we say. So I thought... they will."

A chill ran down Bucky's spine. "Don't you dare. You bastard!" He growled tugging at the restraints.

"Every time you don't listen, they will get hurt. One of them, two of them, maybe even all of them! Who knows!" Jones replied with an excited expression on his face. "Winter Witch," She didn't turn her attention to him, just kept on looking forward. "Tell me what you get from his mind."

She didn't say anything. Bucky knew she was supposed to.

"Did you hear what I said?" Jones asked her, bending down to her ear. He grabbed the knife that was next to the guns on her waist belt and held it up to her throat. He didn't see a reaction out of her, no fear.

"That was an order." He said slowly, almost as slowly as he glided the knife across her cheek, leaving a line of blood. She closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain.

"Yes, Sir." She finally said. Bitting her lip.

"Good girl." He replied, satisfied. He lifted the knife away from her but she stayed tense.

Bucky didn't say anything, he knew he'd only make things worse for her. He just looked at his old companion who was staring at him with dead eyes. She started tapping her finger on her thigh, communicating in Morse code.

'I—a-m—s-o-r-r-y'

Jones then started walking towards the door dropping the knife on the floor. But stopped. "That Peter kid," he noticed the way Bucky tensed. "He seems very innocent." He said. Then turned and left the cell. Once again the doors slid shut and locked.

'who is peter' she asked his mind.

"He's 16 years old. Tony and Pepper's child. Well, adopted. He's... pure. Not corrupt like the rest of us." He smiled at at the memory. "During battles he always makes movie references."

"He seems like a good person." She quietly responded.

"I shouldn't have left you here... you were just a kid." He paused, and looked her in the eye. Which were glowing again. "What are you seeing?"

"Something is happening to your friends. All of them. They are in pain, sadness." She interrupted.

"Are you seeing what they're seeing?" He asked, trying his best to hide his worried expression.

She nodded slowly, in daze. "The young ones. They're reliving their past. Their worst nightmares." She said as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"You need to leave there minds, okay? You shouldn't have to see what they're going through. It's—"

He was interrupted once again when she jumped then fell out of her chair, and crawled over to the right corner so she was under the camera. She was holding onto her stomach, almost like she got shot or stabbed. She was covering her mouth and rocking back and forth. Tears spilling out of her glowing eyes.

Bucky knew how to get her out of it. After spending several years with her, training with her, he knew how to calm her down. He remembered how to.

"Penny..." was all he said.

She looked at him. Her breathing turned steady. Her eyes immediately faded, and showed some recognition. She huffed out a laugh, with a true smile, eyes still watery.

"That's your name, Penelope. You always said you hated your full name, so I started calling you Pennie." He smiled at himself, remembering how happy she was to find a friend here. "You're 17 years old, you were born in England. You were 6 when they captured you, when we met. Two years later, when you were 8, they turned you into a weapon. We trained together for 5 more years. When you were 13 I escaped and I'm so so sorry." He paused. "I left you here." and he hated himself for it. She was so happy she found a friend, who gave her nicknames, who let her braid his hair to calm her down. He left her. To feel more pain, to get hurt, to be told she's a monster... a mutant. It's his fault.

A sad smile spread across her face. "I came back from a mission. Expecting to find you in our room. You weren't there. The note you left was." She reached into her pocket. "I still have it, you know."

Bucky smiled, and she put it back into her pocket.

Bucky then glanced up to the camera. "они слушают?" (are they listening?) he asked in Russian, not peeling his eyes away from the camera. He knew that the agents watching all security footage don't know Russian.

She nodded. "всегда." (always.)

"We can help you. The avengers, the team. We can get you out of this. I promise" Bucky said.

"This is my home." She replied.

"но нет семьи." (but no family) He added for her. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

She nodded, understanding what he said. "Why would the avengers want someone like me? I'm a nobody, I'm dangerous."

"Do you know who Scarlet Witch is?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Well, we call her Wanda. She is an avenger. She thinks of her self as a weapon, made to corrupt minds, to kill. She saves lives. She can help you."

A few minutes passed until she spoke up again.

"Okay..." She paused. Thinking. "Okay." She said standing up.

Her eyes glowed, once again, and the camera froze over. The red dot stopped flashing indicating it's no longer working.

"Let's get you and your friends out of here." She gave him a warm smile.

"We need a plan." He stated.

"I will go release your friends. You go fire up a chopper. I'll meet you at the west wing. Do you remember your way around?"

He laughed "Yes, I know my way out, I mean I have escaped before. Do you... um.. know the code to unlock these?" He said, gesturing to the cuffs.

Before he finished that sentence she was already typing a code into the key pad. It instantly released him. He got onto his feet, he was about to say something but then instantly turned his attention to Pennie. Who was gripping onto her chest. Bucky caught her before she fell

"Th-they're..." her eyes glowed again. Bucky gently leaned her against the wall. "It's peter." She said, gasping.

"What are they doing?" Bucky tried his best to calmly ask. He knows this is stressful for her. She was still gripping her chest in pain.

"Some—" She screamed "something about... Afghanistan. His father, Tony, he's very mad, and sad."

Bucky chilled, he knew what they were doing. Oh peter, he thought.

"Okay we have to get moving." He said, trying to get her up.

As she was half way up she crumbled to the ground again, curling up into a little ball on the floor.

"Pennie," he said trying to catch her. She was now gripping onto her head. Screaming in agony.

"P-pain. It's a-all pain." She gasped out, tears rolling down her face.

Bucky knew it best to keep his distance when she is in stress. Unfortunately it could be dangerous for everyone.

Her one eye then glowed red. Scarlet red. Her screaming stopped. Then both eyes back to the normal icy blue.

"W-was that Wanda?" Bucky questioned, almost afraid to ask.

"Yes. Yes it was." Her voice cracked.

She started screaming again. Holding onto her head. She was reaching for him, to help... no... to save her. Bucky then brought her up into a hug. Rubbing her back with his flesh hand, not knowing if his metal one will scare her even more.

She tried to gasp out a sentence. "Agents— are— mind— electrocuted—" She stopped. Breathing once again. Eyes fading back to the normal blue color. She leaned herself against the wall, breathing heavy. Bucky rubbing her shoulder, trying to comfort.

"Tell me— why you think," she paused, trying to catch her breath. "They put me in here."

"Not now." He replied, shaking his head.

"No. Say it." She said, with warning in her tone.

"They... knew you would connect to the pain they're feeling. They want me... to see it. I'm sorry." He said.

"Let's go." She said, gesturing for him to help her up. "I'm fine." She added when he hesitated.

She passed him both of her guns. "Don't you want one?" He asked, holding it one back to her.

She scoffed "No thanks." They both laughed as she typed a code into the key pad. But he got a hold of her hand before she could press enter. He noticed the sadness and worry in her expression. He knew why.

"I'm not leaving without you this time. I swear on my life." Bucky said.

She nodded, and smiled. "Good." She pressed enter and the doors slid open.

She walked out first, pushing the two agents that were guarding the doors with her icy force. Bucky then followed.

She turned around and looked at Bucky who was supposed to go the other way, but instead he was following her.

"I'm not letting you go alone." He said, no room for argument because he already started speed walking to where his friends were.

She rolled her eyes "I'll be fine!" She yelled, running after him.

6 and a half minutes later they were standing in front of the doors that led to where Peter and Wanda were. On their way there they managed to hurt, not kill, most of the agents that got in their path.

She started typing the code into the pad, waiting to make sure Bucky was ready before clicking enter.

He nodded, and she clicked enter.

The doors slid open revealing 10 agents all will guns, pointing it at them.

Bucky didn't stand down, he still had his guns up. But then Pennie pushed them down, with a sad look. He let the agents put his hands behind his back, and walk him into the room. They did the same with Pennie, but they additionally put something around her neck. Bucky noticed Wanda had the same thing. Must've been a power restraint of some sort.

The agents guided Bucky so he was a few feet in front of Peter. Just enough to see what they have done to Peter. He looked over to his fellow avengers and saw tony on his knees. Bucky took a closer look at peter, he must've passed out from pain, he thought.

Wanda had terror in her eyes after watching her best friend scream in pain.

Pennie was looking at Wanda. With pleading eyes. As the guards walked her over to a third metal table that someone just rolled in, and they tied the restraints as tight as they could go, which made her flinch at every touch.

"Don't touch her you assholes!" Bucky yelled, trying to get out of the grasp of the agents holding him. But they kicked the back of his legs, causing his knees to buckle and hit the ground.

"Make this easier on yourself, buck." Jones said.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Oh yea? Why is that?" Jones questioned back.

Bucky didn't reply. Causing Jones to laugh. Bucky's attention turned to Steve, who was still sitting on the ground. Steve gave Bucky a nod to assure him he's alright. Bucky gave him a sad smile in return. Sam was sitting next to Steve. Bucky was glad Sam was with Steve this whole time.

Natasha was most worried for Bucky. Once she saw him she rushed over to the glass. Bucky gestured for her to look at Pennie. Nat knew her too. Not personally, but shield knew a little something about hydras new weapon.

Clint was facing the back wall. Obviously couldn't watch kids, who he basically saw as his kids, get hurt.

They all noticed how young she was and their hearts ached when they saw the fresh cut on her cheek.

"Now that we're all here. I'd like to introduce you all to another hydra traitor." Dr.Jones said, walking over to Pennie and pulling her hair. "You were one of the best." He whispered in her ear. "But you rather be with Bucky then us. We made you." He added

"You made me a monster." She replied, trying to hold in her tears.

"We made you a someone!" He growled back, smacking his hand against the metal table right next to her ear. Causing her to flinch.

"Get away from her!" Bucky yelled. Jones never took his eyes away from Pennie as he gestured to the agents, causing them to get out their taser and zap him in the neck.

"Why him?" He asked, gently playing with her hair. She started to whimper. "I asked you a question."

"I-I want to be apart of a f-family." She tried to speak but her heart was beating rapidly.

"You really think they want you?" He paused. Getting up. "You?" He added with a disgusted expression on his face. "You're nothing. You never will be anything. Because you are broken."

She bit her lip trying to top it from quivering.

"Even Barnes left you behind. When he escaped he didn't even bother to get you. You want to know why? Because you hurt everyone in your path. You are a destroyer—"

"That's not true." Bucky slurred.

Jones simply ignored what Bucky said. "They don't want you. They'd bring you back to the avengers compound and lock you up. Or hand you over to shield. You will NEVER live a normal life because you will always be broken. The scars you have will remind you of your true home."

Everyone froze when they heard scars. She was so young.

Jones then gestured to the agents holding Bucky to attach his restraints to a chain that was attached to the wall. After they did so they all left the room. Only leaving the team, and the hydra assassin.

"сколько тебе лет?" (how old are you?) Natasha asked.

"She can speak English, Nat." Bucky replied.

Everyone waited for an answer.

"Seventeen." She said shyly.

That shocked everyone.

"How long have you been here for?" Asked Clint.

She looked at Bucky. It's not that she didn't want to answer the question, she just didn't know the answer.

"Just over 10 years." Bucky said, trying to not let his voice crack. He knew it was his fault.

Peter then jumped as he woke up. His chest rising and falling unevenly, eyes wide open in terror. Tony then stood up and put his hands on the glass.

"Hey Peter. You're okay. He's gone."

Peter then looked around the room seeing both Bucky and Pennie.

"H-he's gone? He's gone. Okay." Peter said. Trying hard to steady his breathing. "I-it hurts." He said, looking over at his dad.

"I know, buddy. You'll be okay." Tony assured.

"I can take away the pain." Pennie paused, noticing she has everyone's attention when she spoke. "By freezing it."

"No, Pennie. That thing around your neck it's a power restraint. Once it detects you using your powers it'll—"

"I know." She interrupted Bucky. "It'll only be a few seconds, and it'll stay for an hour or so."

"Will it hurt him?" Tony hesitantly asked.

"No," she whispered. "It won't."

Peter then looked over to Pennie and nodded.

Her eyes started to glow an icy blue. It almost looked like fairy dust coming from her hand. The collar began reacting, but it didn't stop her. She made grunts of pain, and tears were spilling from her eyes. The magic travelled from her hand to Peter's chest, then sinking into the wound. They all watched with worried, yet impressed expressions.

Her eyes stopped glowing and she began gasping, balling up her fist then releasing.

"Thank you." Peter said to her, with a grateful look in his eyes.

She nodded in return. She looked at Bucky who had a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm okay." She assured him.

"We'll be like fire and ice" Wanda commented. Grinning at her new friend.

Pennie huffed out a laugh.

"Can- can you freeze the glass enough for it to shatter?" Steve asked her. He didn't want to ask her to do anymore magic stuff if it meant getting hurt. But the quicker they get out the better.

"No! She's not doing anymore—"

"Barnes, it's fine." She looked down. "I have before."

"The secret shield HQ in Texas..." Natasha said.

"That was you?" Clint finished the sentence for her, earning a glare.

Pennie looked down for a few seconds then looked at Bucky. A very different look. Not one he's seen on her. A pleading look. Bucky nodded, then looked over at his friends.

"It was her, but she was under the control of hydra. Just like me, just like Wanda."

They all nodded their understanding and she relaxed a bit.

"I can do it." She continued. "But this is double glass, also shatterproof. It'll take all the energy in me. If I do this, I won't be able to help you all fight your way out of here."

"That's an awful idea." Bucky said with annoyance in his voice.

"But it's the only way to get out of here." She fired back. Bucky then nodded and the rest of the team agreed with the plan.

She took a few deep breathes, preparing herself for the zaps of the collar. She then looked at Bucky with a smile.

"Hey, don't forget me this time." She grinned.

"Don't worry, kid." He replied, giving her a sad smile. She continued to take more deep breathes.

Steve then stood up, with the assistance of Sam, his leg finally all healed up.

"Welcome to the team, Kid. You're an avenger now." Said Steve.

That made her feel strong.

Her eyes glowed a fierce icy blue. Right when they started glowing the power restraint started reacting, she yelled in agony but ignored it. The same icy blue started coming out of her hands, and heading over to the glass. The first layer of glass then started to freeze over, causing it to shatter. The second, they all knew was thicker. She continued to scream in pain. She began to get weaker, but kept going strong.

'Tell— to— get aw—way— glass' she said to Bucky's mind. He heard how tired she was.

"Get away from the glass!" He yelled at them, and they all run to the farthest wall.

With one more loud scream of pain the glass completely shattered.

Natasha ran over to Bucky first, picking the lock on his cuff.

Tony ran over to Peter, trying to calm him down. Not looking at the marks left on his chest.

A replica of the Arc Reactor, from Afghanistan.

Clint ran over to Wanda. Making sure she was okay. Noticing the marks on her neck.

"What's the code for this thing?" Tony yelled, only wanting to hug his son for what he's been through.

"6-6-1-2" Bucky replied. Immediately standing up once Natasha was done, and ran over to Pennie.

She had blood running from her nose, and blood dripping from her mouth.

"No, no, no. Come on." He whispered checking for a pulse. "It's weak, immediate medical attention." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all typed the codes into the key pads releasing the young ones. All noticing the bruises from the restraints and the burn marks on Wanda and Pennie's necks. Clint made sure Wanda was okay to walk before letting go of her.

"We have no weapons." Sam stated, after he and Steve checked all the cabinets for some sort of gun, or knife, or anything.

"You see someone just punch them." Bucky replied, picking up Pennie into a bridal carry.

"Let's get out of here." Tony said, looking at peter who had an arm around his shoulder for support. Peter looked very pale. His lips were very dry. Tony noted, he'll need an IV.

They all got ready at the door, Steve was ready to type the code in. But then they all heard what sounded like thunder coming from other side of the door.

"Is that—" Clint said but was interrupted when the door started to disappear with green surrounding it.

Then stood in front of them the god of thunder and god of mischief. Both wearing their asgardian battle armor. Loki wearing his normal green color and Thor wearing his usual red cape.

"Thor! Loki!" Clint said happily.

Someone then started shooting at the gods. Someone with awful aim.

"Friends!" Thor replied.

Loki summoned a knife and shot it in the direction of the shooter without looking. They all heard the grunt of pain from the agent, but ignored it.

"How'd you guys know?" Natasha asked.

"We have given Captain an emergency button, if he, or any of you, ever need our help." Thor replied with a smile.

"Where were you? Napping?" Steve said jokingly. Walking past and looking into the hallway seeing 20 agents on the floor.

"Loki, care to teleport us?" Thor asked.

Loki was about to teleport them back to the avengers compound, specifically the med bay seeing how bad the brunette looked but was stopped by Bucky.

"Wait! Did you kill everyone here?"

"Well not all of them. 95% of them... give or take." Loki shrugged off.

"Thor can you hold her, please?" Bucky asked.

"Of course, Sargent Barnes!" Thor exclaimed.

"Follow me." Bucky said, gesturing to Loki. "We'll be back in just a minute."

Loki followed Bucky down the hall, to a little panic room. Bucky couldn't break it down, vibranium, of course. So Bucky stepped aside, hinting at Loki to do something. Loki huffed and rolled his eyes, then with the swift flick of his fingers the door disappeared. Revealing a man sitting on the floor.

Bucky then walked in. Loki waiting at the door, on guard.

Jones didn't look terrified when he saw Bucky. He looked scared when he saw Bucky but not terrified. Bucky wasn't satisfied with that.

"Loki," Bucky noticed the tense. "Can you come here, please?"

Then, Loki walked in. Now Bucky was satisfied with the terrified look on his face as he followed Loki's every move.

Bucky crouched down, so he could look him in the eye. "I'm going to hurt you. Then break you. Then make sure you live the most tragic and sad life ever known to man kind. Are we clear?" The man nodded quickly, and Bucky got up. He walked towards Loki.

"Teleport him to the avengers compound. Lock him in the prison." He glared at him. "We'll deal with him later."

"This is going to be so much fun." Loki grinned, following the Sargents order and teleporting him.

They both walk back to where the avengers were.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Oh yes." Bucky replied taking Pennie out of Thor's arms. She is still passed out, he thought.

"Loki, if you may." Natasha said with a grin.

He snapped his fingers and they were in med bay.

They were safe... or so they thought.

This is EXTRAAAA long, so I hope you all got some content. I'm really glad Loki and Thor are part of this now :)

Anyways, next chapter we learn want Wanda saw in her dream, and what they did to Peter's chest. Until next time.


	6. Before the rescue

Wanda's dream:

She was in a dark void.

No one in sight, she was alone.

'Good' she thought. 'She won't hurt anyone'.

She turned around and saw the team.

Her family.

They were struggling to breath, falling to their knees begging her to stop. Then she noticed the scarlet mist coming out of her hands.

"No," she whispered, looking down at her hands. "No! Guys please, I—It's. I-I'm not doing this."

She then see's clint walk up to her, he was fine.

"You're a monster. Always will be. You hurt people." He said with a blank expression on his face. He went to touch her cheek, but right when he touched her he faded away, "Clint? No. Come back, Pl-please please please."

Her attention was then directed to the others who were still struggling and turning to purple.

"N-No Clint, Please. Please!" She was now crying watching as they all fell to the ground. Dead.

Peter was first.

Then Nat.

Then Tony.

Then Bucky.

Then Sam.

Then Steve.

"I-I thought you w-were," He paused trying to breathe "A h-hero." Steve gaped out before taking his last breathes.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so so s-sorry."

Then she was truly alone.

"Why isn't this working on you?" Jones asked Peter, frowning for once.

"If you really knew your stuff, you'd know I have an enhanced metabolism. Just like Captain." Peter smirked.

"Oh well. I have other plans." He grinned while pulling a whistle out of his pocket. it just looked like a normal whistle.

"A whistle?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Oh no, it's not just any whistle." He turned to peter, smiling at his wide terrified eyes. Peter knew what it was. Jones gave the whistle a quick blow. Grinning at how peter flinched.

They were all wondering why Peter flinched when they could'nt hear anything happen. Natasha then pulled them out of his thoughts.

"It's a whistle that only peter can hear." They all turned to her. "His enhanced hearing…" Natasha mumbled quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"It's like a dog whistle." Clint nodded, sadly understanding.

"Oh no… peter. My poor boy." Tony said sadly. Turning back to his son.

Jones then gave the whistle longer blows causing peter to scream, and thrash against his restraints.

"S-Stop! Please. Pl-please." Peter gasped out. Tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

Jones was now jokingly using the whistle to make out little tunes, like jingle bells.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?" Tony yelled, over his sons screaming.

Jones then stopped simply because he didn't feel the need to raise his voice over Peter's yelling. Right when he stopped, Peter stopped and started taking deep breathes.

"You," breath "Psychopath" Peter gasped out.

Jones then punched him directly in the face.

"Peter!" Tony yelled.

Jones ignored Tony. "How dare you, boy? I am a high functioning sociopath. Get it right."

He then turned to look at Tony who was beyond worried and concerned for his son at this point, then got an awful, terrible idea. He grinned at Tony, and Tony's stomach immediately turned.

"Child, Peter. Do you know about Afghanistan?" He asked peter.

Peter wasn't going to answer but when Jones started fiddling with the whistle in his hand in a threatening manner he had to.

"Y-Yes, Sir." He replied as steadily as he could.

"Did you know about the blood poisoning from the arc reactor?" Jones innocently asked.

"W-What?" Peter asked, confused and looked at his dad. "What blood poisoning?"

"It was nothing—" Tony started.

"He's fine now, Peter." Nat stepped in, as she heard the shakiness in Tony's voice.

"Oh yes, she is right. He is fine now. But do you know the pain it caused him?" Peter regretted everything when he shook his head, no. "Oh well here, I can easily make you feel that pain if you want." Jones replied, happily hopping off to the counter behind Peter. Reaching into a drawer, and pulling something metal out.

Jones brought this strange object back to where Peter was. "You see this? Well, it is—" he scratched his head. "Well I actually don't know what it is called but I made my scientists make it so you could feel what your father went through." He smiled.

Peter looked over to his father who was currently on his knees. Too sad to hold his own weight. Natasha was there right behind him, patting his shoulder. Peter gave them both pleading eyes.

Tony saw the blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He also noticed the bruise already forming around his nose.

"You'll be okay." Tony tried to assured him.

Peter nodded, trying to convince himself he'll be okay. Peter wasn't an idiot. He knew it's going to hurt.

"Are you ready, Peter?" Jones asked him after setting up the device on his chest.

Peter spat the blood that was in his mouth at his face. "Go to hell."

He wiped it off of his face. "Straight to level 5 intensity. Shouldn't have done that, Kid." He smiled.

Peter sarcastically smiled back.

Tony was proud of how strong his kid was being was.

Jones then flipped a switch. Immediate screaming coming from Peter. Loud, terrible, screams. Tony stayed on the ground and closed his eyes.

Clint couldn't watch. So he turned around facing the back wall.

Natasha stayed at Tony's side through the entire time. Surprisingly a few tears slipping out of her eyes. Whenever Pepper wasn't around she was always a mother figure to Peter. She loved him like a son.

Steve and Sam both tensed once they heard the switch. Knowing exactly what will happen.

No one noticed when Wanda woke up. She was breathing very rapid. Unable to think. It took everything in her to contain her power. She then realized it was just a dream. An awful dream.

Peter continued to scream.

Wanda watched her best friend scream in agony. Watching as he turned pale, eyes started to get red from being dried.

She could feel someone else.

Powerful.

Also feeling what Peter is.

'who are you?' Wanda asked telepathically, her eyes glowing red.

'I am with Bucky.' Was the reply.

'You are strong.' Wanda returned.

Wanda was quickly brought out of her telepathic conversation when someone was putting something cold and metal around her neck. She tried her best to flinch away from it.

"What's this?" Wanda said. Her accent thick.

"Touch her one more time, Buddy. I dare you." Clint growled. Hitting the glass.

"Calm down, Mr.Barton. It's a power restraint. Go on, give it a try." He grinned. God, she was getting sick of that damn grin.

Her eyes glowed scarlet once again, activating the collar.

She yelled.

'Hurry.'

Was all she said to her new mysterious companion who was with Bucky, which means he's still alive.

Her eyes stopped glowing.

"Jesus." She mumbled.

"You like it?" Jones exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Did you communicate with your stand in? Winter Witch."

Wanda didn't answer back. Jones then huffed a laugh, and touched his ear piece. "I need agents in here ASAP. There is a rescue attempt happening."

He flipped the switch that deactivated Peter's device and his yelling stopped instantly as he passed out from the pain. Which is probably a good thing.

10 agents then rushed into the room, locking the sliding doors. Taking guard.

It was only several minutes later when the doors slid open once again. Revealing Bucky and a teenage girl.

Wanda watched as she put her on a metal table just like them and a power restraint just like her.

We're the same, she thought.

 ** _NOTES: _this chapter is actually trash, I apologize. This probably doesn't make much sense but then next chapter is going to be back on track, taking place in the hospital. Lots of fluff. **

**Anyways, until next time!**


	7. Damn coffee

They arrived in the compounds med bay, to see all of the nurses and doctors with surprised and shocked faces.

Sam steals two gurneys from a nurse. He rolls one to Clint with Wanda. One to Tony with Peter.

"Steve, go get your leg checked out. We don't know if you have poisoning." Sam shouted to Steve.

"No. I'm fine, focus on Wanda and Peter."

"Steve. Listen to Sam." Nat butted in.

Steve didn't want to test Natasha, so he did what he was told.

"Bucky take her to the isolation room, restrain her and we'll get Bruce in there as soon as possible." Natasha said. Assisting Clint with getting Wanda on the gurney.

"Restraints aren't necessary." Bucky argued.

Natasha then walked towards Bucky with a testing look in her eye. Loki took her place with helping Wanda.

"We don't know how she's going to wake up. She could hurt s—"

"She's a kid!" Bucky interrupted.

"Listen to me on this one, Barnes." Natasha warned.

Bucky listened and started to carry Pennie towards ISO. Thor told loki to go with him.

"Get her to a room now. Clean that wound with care." He commanded at a nurse as he walking away to follow Bucky.

As tony was getting Peter onto the bed was when Peter started to panic.

"No, stop. N-no more."

"Pete, listen. We're at the compound you're okay. Just getting checked out." Tony said, gesturing for the doctors to stop touching his stressed son.

"It's— it's too bright. Way t-to bright."

"Hold on, Pete, you're okay." Tony said.

Peter then calmed down and started to roll him to his room. "Friday, dim the lights in Peter's room." Tony commanded.

Peter then started flinching from every noise someone made, Tony noticed.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?"

"H-headache. It's loud. To—too bright."

"He's having a sensory overload. We need to knock him out now." Tony looked up from his son to see the doctors staring at him. "NOW!" He yelled. "Get the shit we use on cap."

"Tony," he turned to see Dr. Cho rushing into the room "that's horse sedation."

"I know." Tony said worriedly. Trying to calm down Peter who was trying to whimper quietly.

"Okay," She said after reviewing the wound on his chest, which is now forming bruises. "We can clean and wrap the wound after the injection."

Once they injected the sedation into his IV his eye lids started to slightly close.

Tony looked down at his son to see big doe eyes staring back up at him.

"D-dad. Make sure," he paused. "She's okay." He was talking about the girl who stopped his pain. Pennie, Tony knew.

As Bucky was running to the isolation part of the med bay, he barked out orders to the doctors who were there and put her on a bed.

"Get Banner down here. Right. Now." Loki told one of the closest doctors. He stayed outside of the room, looking through the window.

'She looked so pale' Bucky thought.

"Her name is Pennie. 17 years old." Bucky said as Bruce came quickly walking into the room.

"Any powers that could hurt us?"

He only nodded.

"Okay. Get the restraints on her right now." Bruce said, getting plastic gloves on.

"Bruce..." Bucky grabbed Bruce's arm to get his full attention "is that necessary?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Bucky, I'm sorry. Once she wakes up I'll get Friday to notify you right away." Bruce said as he was getting her IV in.

"She, um," Bucky paused, scratching the back of his neck. "She won't be comfortable with the lab coats."

Bruce nodded, and directed everyone in the room to take them off and started cleaning the wound on her neck from the power restraint.

"We are going to put her under sedation. She has some broken ribs that'll need surgery. We are also going to get an MRI to see if she has anything else. I'm thinking there might be more damage internally. She'll be awake sometime tonight."

"What time is it right now?" Bucky asked. Not knowing how long they've been gone.

"It's 7:34 am."

They've been gone all night, it's already the next day.

Bucky gave him a nervous look.

"Surgery shouldn't take more then 5 hours, it'll probably take her 2-3 to wake up." He looked up at Bucky to still see a worried expression on his face. "Like I said, Friday will tell you right away." Bruce assured.

Bucky nodded, and walked out of the room. Giving the medical team space to work and save his old companion.

Loki convinced Bucky to stop worrying in the waiting room and walk to where the kids were to see how they were doing.

They walked to go see Wanda first. She was conscious and looked okay. Clint and Natasha were sitting on the couch near the monitors.

"Hey Wanda." Bucky tried to work up his best smile.

"Hey Bucky!" Wanda said cheerily. "How's Pennie? Is she alright?" Her eagerness caused her to wince.

"She's okay. She's with Bruce. Don't worry. Are you okay?" Bucky replied.

"Oh yea," she waved off "I'll be out of here in no time."

Wanda then noticed Loki standing outside.

"Loki!" She yelled.

"Hello, Ms. Scarlet Witch. Very nice to see you again." Loki said, with a smile, walking into her room.

"Hey, Lo, when I get all healed up can we practice some magic?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course, little one."

Bucky, Nat, and Clint all saw the twinkle in Loki's eye. They knew how Wanda and Loki enjoyed each others company. Loki was a mentor to her. When she first came to the compound, after ultron, he showed her how to use her powers for good. He understood her in ways no one else did.

"Hey Loki, you can stay here. I'm just going to go check on Peter." Bucky said.

"Peter's room is right next door." Nat said.

"I can come—" Loki began getting up.

"No!" Wanda interjected, pushing him back down into his chair with her magic. "Please stay." She tensed when she used her powers. Expecting the power restraint to activate, but then remembered it wasn't there.

It didn't startle Loki when he was forced down into the chair by an invisible force. He just continued to look at Wanda. He was just surprised to see the desperation and sadness in her expression when asking him to stay.

Clint looked down noticing her flinch, and Nat gave Bucky a sad look.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Bucky forced another reassuring smile.

Peter's room was pitch black. He knocked on the door, wondering if there was anyone in there. He heard Tony inside tell him he could come in.

"Hey." Bucky said, peeking his head through the door.

"Hey Barnes." Bucky could hear the sadness in his tone.

"Why is the lockdown setting activated? Is he okay?"

"Yea. They just had to knock him out for a sensory overload." Tony sniffled. "It was the third one this week."

Bucky couldn't see Tony's face, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew Tony was upset.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Bucky asked after a period of silence.

"No. But," he paused "just make sure Pennie is alright. Pete wanted me to make sure she was alright."

Bucky nodded, then remembered tony probably couldn't see him in the dark.

"She's in surgery right now. I'll be sure to keep you updated."

"Alright thanks." Tony said.

With that, Bucky left. Peeking his head back into Wanda's room, where Loki was making it snow from the ceiling but it wasn't cold in there. Wanda had the biggest smile on her face, so did Loki.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go get some coffee, going to be a long night." He said, waiting for them all to mumble their okays. "When Steve comes tell him where I am."

"Steve should be out soon. They just had to remove the bullet." Clint told him.

"Alright. Thanks." He smiled and left. He began walking to the common room. Rubbing his face in the elevator.

'She's not going to be okay with the restraints' he thought.

'If anything it will just freak her out more.'

The elevator door dinged open and he walked into the kitchen area, and poured some coffee.

He sighed. "She'll be okay." Bucky whispered to himself.

The coffee was supposed to keep him awake, he even added more sugar then usual.

Damn coffee.

His eyelids started to get heavy and he slowly started to fall asleep.

 **Well today was the shittiest day ever oh well. Avengers 4 trailer broke me ahhh but anyways here's a new chapter. Sorry it's crap. Anyways until next week!**


End file.
